Memories
by nessieh-42
Summary: Retired EMT, now painter, Discord is recovering from the abandonment of his girlfriend, and wants nothing more than to live in his secluded cabin and piece his broken heart back together. But his world is about to be turned inside out by a unknown woman who he saves from the river by his house.
1. Lost?

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Miss? Miss, are you alright?"

The young woman on the ground fluttered her eyes open. A face hovered too close. She screamed and flailing around, tried to get the unfamiliar face away from her own. Her leg hurt too much for her to kick him off, so she lashed out with her nails, meeting skin.

"Ow, stop that! I just pulled you out of the river! Ow, I am not going to hurt you!"

The woman stopped and tried to curl into a ball, but the man above her restricted her movements. She looked up, very scared.

"Who are you?" she whispered.

"The name is Discord. I own a little house up the river a little. I saw you floating on the water, so I jumped in and saved you. What is your name? Maybe there is someone I can call to get you picked up?"

The woman thought hard, but started panicking. She could not remember anything! She looked around franticly for anything that might bring back anything, but nothing looked familiar.

"Calm down," Discord said softly as if approaching a wounded animal.

"I can't remember anything!"

"It is the shock of the water and your near drowning. Your memories will come back as you recover. Here." Discord took his jacket from a nearby rock and draped it over her shoulders. "You are shivering, and you need to get warm, or you might get hypothermia." He stood up and looked around. "My house isn't far. Can you walk?" He held out his hand, and the woman cautiously took it.

Her rescuer helped her stand, only to catch her when her right leg gave out. They both looked down and saw her knee twisted at an odd angle. She felt dizzy and nauseous at the sight. Her eyesight started to tunnel.

"Hey, stay with me!" The stern voice brought her back. She looked up to the face next to hers. "It might be dislocated. I can call a doctor when-"

The woman shook her head, her eyes even more scared than before. "Please, don't call anyone." A fear of being found over whelmed her.

"But we need to-"

"Please." she pleaded. Discord saw the terror in her eyes. Being scared this much without any recollection about who or why she was scared, was terrifying her.

Discord sighed. "Fine. You are lucky. I used to be a EMT."

Slowly but surely they made it back to his house. At the steps, Discord picked up his rescuee, wincing when she cried out in pain, and carried her to the door. He laid her down on his bed and got his med-kit. He never went anywhere without it. He found an old leather belt and held it out to her.

"You might want to bite down on this. Don't want you to lose that pretty tongue of yours, especially before I find out your name." The woman smiled a little at the jest and followed his suggestion. "On three then. One. Two. Three."

_**Crack!**_

A scream resonated throughout the house, but the woman was relieved that the pain had lessened. She smiled her gratitude before passing out completely.

Discord looked at the unconscious woman laying on his bed. _Poor girl_, he thought. He finished bandaging and bracing her leg and getting her into warm clothes. He made sure that the heater was on, then went to warm himself. He got the fire going and a pot of strong coffee. He changed his clothes and put them in front of the flames next to his unexpected guest's.

He took a closer look at her clothes. Through the dirty and tears, he could see that they were well made and expensive. She was wealthy, and people would be looking for her. Would they think to look here in a tiny town hidden away in the mountains?

The small smile she had given him from behind her wet pink hair appeared in his mind. It was sweet and gentle, nothing like the rich folks he had encountered. Maybe she was a friend and got hand-me-downs? What if she ran away? Or what if her memory issues were merely an act to get attention?

Discord frowned into his mug. Hopefully as she warms up and the pain goes away, her memory will return and she can get out of his life. The thought of having a woman so close after . . . after _her_ made Discord's heart hurt.

On that thought he pulled out his cell and checked for messages. One from Big Mac in town, asking to borrow his truck for a day, but nothing else. He shouldn't be disappointed, but he was. He tossed the phone onto the coffee-table next to his mug and put his head in hands.

Two months. Two months and not a single word. He was keeping his word in not contacting her at all. How much time did she need? Yeah, he understood that her college studies were taking up most of her time and focus, but that was no reason to shut him completely out.

Celestia's beautiful face filled his mind. Her long, multicolored hair flew across her face, seemingly defying gravity. Her lavender eyes were filled with kindness and mystery. Oh, how he missed her.

Discord shut his eyes to hold onto the image just a while longer and found a different set of eyes looking at him. These ones were teal and larger than Celestia's and filled with gratitude and relief. He wondered what they looked like when she laughed.

Wait, what?!

Discord shook his head, throwing apart the image. Where had that thought come from? He had just met the girl, and he was already wondering how to make her smile? Discord looked at his mug. He picked it up and downed the hot contents, letting the burning clear his head.

The sooner he could get this girl out of his house the better.

Discord went in to check on his guest about an hour later and found her awake. She was sitting up, staring at her hands. He opened his mouth to ask how she was, when he noticed her shoulders shaking slightly. He looked closer and saw wet spots and droplets on her hands. Her pink hair was falling from behind her ears and into her face, creating a veil.

Discord's heart sank at the sight. "Are you alright?"

The woman looked up and scrubbed at her eyes, trying to make the tears disappear, but when she saw the concern on his face, she stopped. The tears welled up again. Her face fell into her hands.

"I still can't remember anything! I have tried and tried, but I can't even remember my own name!" Sobs wracked her body. Discord walked over and sat next to her. He could hear her whispering, "I am sorry, So so sorry," over and over again. He hesitantly put a hand on her shoulder.

"It isn't your fault." He grabbed his kit. "Can you let me examine you? Maybe a head injury is causing your memory block."

She nodded and turned towards him as best as she could. Discord found no head injury other than scrapes. He checked for a concussion, but she didn't have one. Discord wasn't sure what was causing her memory loss.

His phone ran as he put away his kit.

"Hello?"

"_Hey, Disssy. How are you?"_

"I am doing fine, Twilight. You?"

"_Just peachy."_

Discord rolled his eyes at his friend's sarcasm. "What happened?"

"_Spike got into the fireplace again. I got home from the library and found my entire house covered in black paw prints. Spike just sat in the entry, as always, and grinned like he had just made a Picasso. Don't even get me started about the dead squirrels I keep finding on the back porch. It is just plain disgusting. Spike even brought one into the house while I was reading and laid it right on top of my feet!"_

"You wanted the dog."

"_Yes, I did, but why does he have to be so- so-"_

"Childish?"

"_Yes, childish! This dog is determined to make a mess of everything and look as innocent as ever."_

"Dogs are man's best friend."

"Man's _being the key word."_

"He is only showing her that he loves her." Discord turned to his guest.

"_Who was that?"_

The woman looked and him and shook her head, that terrified look back on her face. Discord covered the phone.

"Twilight is a good friend of mine. She won't tell anyone. I promise."

"_Discord?"_

"Yeah, I am here."

"Who were you talking to? Is Celestia back?"

He could hear the excitement in her voice. He sighed and rubbed the bridge his nose. Celestia was like a big sister to Twilight, and if anyone was as broken as he was about Celestia's leaving, it was Twilight. "No, it isn't Celestia. I was walking by the river and someone was in the water."

"_Really? Is he alright? No, wait the voice was too quiet. Is she alright? The river's temperature could have killed her!"_

"Yes, Twilight, she is fine. She dislocated her knee and had mild hypothermia, but she is alert." Discord paused. He closed the door behind him, and lowered his voice. "She can't remember a thing, Twilight. Not even her name. I checked for head injuries and a concussion, but she has neither."

"_Hmm. Maybe it is a psychological thing? I have heard of people subconsciously blocking memories because they are their traumatized or just too painful."_

"Maybe, she freaks out at the mention of me telling anyone she is hear. Maybe that is it?"

"_Maybe, only time will tell."_

"I don't want her here, Twi! It is just too painful after . . . you know."

Silence. _"__I know, Discord. It is hard on me too, but she can't move yet, and she needs somewhere to stay until she can."_

"Can she stay with you?" Discord let the whine seep into his voice.

"_I am hardly home and can hardly take care of a dog, let alone an injured person."_

The irritated man snorted. "Fine, she can stay here, just until I can find somewhere else to take her."

"_Good, I will ask Rarity and Pinkie. You will have to ask Rainbow and Applejack."_

Discord sighs. "Sound like a lot of work." He could hear Twilight snicker at his whining tone.

"_What else do you have to do besides paint and mope around? If you want, I can get that housekeeper and let her loose on that rat's nest of a house."_

"I cleaned it this morning. You can't use that threat anymore."

"_Dangnabit. Now I have to come up with a new one."_

"Talk to you later, Twilight."

"_Bye Discord. Have fun sleeping on the couch."_

"I don't like sleeping on my couch," Discord grumbled as his friend hung up.

A high pitched squeal came from his room, causing Discord to rush back in. His guest was sprawled face first on the floor, as if she had tried to get up and walk. Discord hurried to her side and picked her up.

"What happened?"

The young woman in his arms blushed and turned away. "I overheard that you aren't comfortable with me here, so I tried to-"

"I am fine with you being here." The words came out easier and not as bitter as Discord had thought.

They almost felt true.

As he knelt there with this complete stranger in his arms, the constant throbbing in his chest that Celestia had left, seemed to subside to almost nothing. Looking deep into her luminous teal eyes, he felt the dead part of heart flutter. He felt his head bend towards hers. Her eyes slowly shut as her face reached up to his. Her breath smelled sweet and inviting. She felt so small and delicate in his arms, so unlike Celestia's longer, more curvy body.

The thought of Celestia snapped Discord out of this moment. He stood up abruptly and gently put his guest on the bed. He looked away from her.

"You can stay here as long as you need. I will be just down the hall if you need anything."

With that, Discord closed the door on the sight of the confused, hurt woman on his bed.

* * *

**Yes, I made Spike a dog. So no Applejack&amp;Spike shipping in this one, and I am playing slightly with the Celesticord shipping, but this is ultimately a Fluttercord.  
**

**Tell me what you think!**


	2. A Name

**Sorry this took so long. I am graduating and things have been a little hectic, and I was kind of stuck. This chapter is short, but hopefully the next one will be longer.  
**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Discord awoke the next morning to the smells of eggs and bacon and feminine chatter. He moaned at the stiffness in his muscles as he stretched. If he was going to be sleeping there for a while, he needed to get softer cushions.

"Well, lookey here. Sleepin' Beauty is finally awake. Mornin' Discord."

Discord craned his head around to look at young woman in his kitchen. His guest sat in a chair near the stove and was flipping pancakes.

"Hey Applejack. Can I help you with something?"

"Sure can. Big Mac sent me up to pick up yur truck. Yur front door was unlocked, by the way. I came in to see if ya were alright and I found this pretty lady trying to get to the kitchen without wakin' ya, so I helped her."

Discord rubbed his forehead, kicking himself for forgetting to lock the door. He looked at the two women in his kitchen. His guest was piling up a huge stack of pancakes.

She noticed his stare and blushed. "We made pancakes. There is fresh coffee in the pot and the bacon should be done in a little bit." The injured woman pushed herself up out of the chair and hobbled over to the table to set the plate of pancakes in front of his spot.

"You can cook?"

"Apparently. I just started grabbing things and I made buttermilk pancakes."

"Real good ones too, Discord. Light 'n' fluffy, cooked to golden perfection. I couldn't do better."

Discord stared in amazement at his guest. Applejack saying someone cooked better than her? That rarely happened, but Applejack was always honest about everything. Discord reached over to the fridge and pulled out his hot sauce, covered his pancakes in it then poured syrup over them, getting an eyebrow raise from the woman next to him.

"I have unique taste buds."

"That's an understatement!" Applejack said. "Did ya know that this is the man who dips cotton candy into chocolate milk?"

"Really?" Discord's guest looked surprised and amused.

Discord shrugged. "As I said, I have unique tastes."

She laughed and sipped her cup of tea. She closed her eyes at the taste and sighed. "Grandmama always made the best tea." Her eyes flew open at the words. "Grandmama?"

Discord reached over to touch her. "You remember something?"

"Not sure. Its hazy." She rubbed her face. "Its gone."

Discord and Applejack sighed. "Ya will remember soon, sugar cube."

The injured woman smiled a little, then stifled a yawn. Discord put down his fork and picked her up, much to her protest.

"You need to rest. EMT's orders." Her pout was adorable.

Once she was settled, Discord went back out and found Applejack sitting with her arms and legs crossed and _that_ look on her face.

"Don't get any ideas. Twilight is looking for somewhere for her to go once she can be mobile for more than a few minutes."

A golden eyebrow went up. Applejack started to say something, but a knock at Discord's door stopped her. He opened the door to reveal Twilight with Spike next to her.

"To what do I own this pleasant surprise?" Discord bowed dramatically.

Twilight held up her book bag. "I brought some books that I think might be helpful."

"Come on in, Twi. There are still some pancakes left." Spike's tail went haywire at the mention of food. Applejack chuckled as he rushed up to her and ruffled the dog's ears. "None for you, Spike. Sorry, buddy." The dog's ears and tail fell. He crawled under the table and did his best to look dejected, hoping he would get a handout.

The three poured through the books for the next hour. Discord threw his book onto the table.

"There isn't anything that we can do for her. She just will just have to remember on her own."

"Who knows?" Twilight said, not even looking up. "Maybe we can do something. We just have to keep looking."

"Um, excuse me?"

They turned around to see Discord's guest leaning against a door frame. Discord went and helped her to a chair.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just remembered something. It isn't much, but it may be a start."

Applejack smiled. "That's great, sugar cube!"

"What did you remember?" Twilight asked.

"Well, I . . ." she paused and brushed a hair out of her face, which fell promptly back into her face. "I remembered my name."

Discord reached to brush the hair away, but stopped short and put his hand on her shoulder instead. "What is your name?"

"Fluttershy."


	3. Cupcakes

**I do not own My Little Pony. That title goes to Hasbro and Lauren Faust.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Days passed, then weeks. Twilight searched the missing person's database, but no Fluttershy ever appeared. Fluttershy was finally able to walk again, but only short distances. Discord eventually took her into town to meet everyone.

"What is the town called?"

"Ponyville." This confused Fluttershy, and made Discord laugh at her expression. "Our founders were pony breeders, and they weren't very creative. Though if you ask our baker, Pinkie Pie, she will tell you a bizarre story about how everyone was a pony and we got changed into humans by a magic spell. She is a very fun lady, but I don't think she is all there."

Fluttershy laughed a high and very sweet laugh that made Discord smile. They ran into Rarity, who offered to let Fluttershy look around her boutique for some clothes.

"I know that I sent you some of mine, but I feel like I forced my preferences onto you."

"No, no. The clothes were lovely, and I would love to come and look around your shop. Maybe I can help out a little too?"

Rarity smiled. "I could always use an extra hand around the shop. My little sister, Sweetie Belle, helps when she can, but with school and friends, she doesn't make it in as often as she would like to help."

Discord watched Fluttershy listen to Rarity as she went on and on about the latest fashions and the shop. The way she stood reminded Discord of a ballet dancer. The lines in her legs and arms seemed to carry an effortless grace as she just stood. He also noticed how her head cocked slightly to the side and forward, giving off a child-like curiousity.

"Don't you agree, Discord?"

Discord started at Rarity's question. "Sorry, I wasn't listening."

Rarity gave an exasperated sigh, and Fluttershy giggled. She put a hand on his arm. "Rarity said that Granny Apple's quilts are the most beautiful in the entire county."

_Not as beautiful as you are._ Discord shook away the thought before it became words. Where had that come from?

Rarity looked at Discord with an intrigued look. "Well, I had best be getting back to the store. I hope to see you at the shop soon, darling?"

"Yes, of course!"

Rarity hugged her and shot Discord a glance that screamed gossip before she turned to return to her boutique.

Fluttershy waved after her. Discord found himself watching her movements again. He had this overwhelming urge to put his arm around her shoulders and kiss her cheek. He felt a blush color his cheeks at the thought. Since when had he become a sap? Even with Celestia, he had never been romantic or mushy. They had had a practical, simple relationship with a few shared kisses and few dates, but no snuggling or long poems beneath her window at night. Yet this woman beside him made him want to just hold her close, and do things that he had never done with Celestia.

"Discord? Why are you looking at me like that?"

The man jumped and looked away. "Was I? I wasn't meaning to. I was just thinking about . . . um . . . about . . ." He caught a glimpse of Pinkie Pie's shop. "Cupcakes!"

"Cupcakes?"

Discord mentally face-palmed himself. _Nice move, idiot._ "Yeah, you haven't had cupcakes until you have tried Pinkie Pie's Surprise Cupcakes. Every time I have one, it tastes different."

Fluttershy smiled. "Well, then, I think I had better try one." She walked towards the shop, leaving Discord behind. Discord ran his hands through his hair.

What was wrong with him?

He took a deep breath, composing himself, then followed her. He opened the door for her. A loud _**BOOM!**_ and streamers met his face. Maniacal laughter filled his ears. Discord pulled the streamers off his face.

"Pinkie, I though you got rid of all the streamer cannons!"

A young woman was rolling on the ground, holding her stomach, laughing. "Oh, Discord! They were _hidden_ streamer cannons! I could never find all of them! I even set them off myself!"

Discord scowled, until he heard giggles beside him. Fluttershy was red with her suppressed laughter, then she couldn't hold it anymore. She leaned against the door frame and laughed with Pinkie Pie.

Discord rolled his eyes, trying to keep a serious face, but a laugh bubbled at his lips against his wishes. He coughed to try and rid himself of it, but it only got worse. His ribs were starting to hurt. He couldn't hold it in anymore. He joined in the laughter.

It took several minutes for all three of them to get under control. Fluttershy wiped away tears as she straighted. Pinkie hoped up and stood behind the counter.

"What can I get ya?"

Fluttershy leaned up against the counter. "Discord told me that I haven't had cupcakes until I try your Surprise Cupcakes."

"Did he really? 'Cuz last time he had one, he got one of my spicy ones, and HOOEY are those things hot! After that he swore never to eat one again."

Fluttershy looked at Discord with surprise. "You put hot sauce on your pancakes and you can't eat a hot cupcake?"

Discord shifted from side to side, uncomfortably. "The base for those cupcakes was wasabi. They were green and all spice. Nothing was added to counter it."

Fluttershy shook her head, then turned back to Pinkie. "What kind are these ones?"

"Can't tell ya! That's why they are called Surprise Cupcakes." The baker placed a red and yellow cupcake in front of Fluttershy. "Go ahead, take a bite. Since this is your first one, it is on me."

Fluttershy smiled and peeled away the wrapping. She sniffed it, then cautiously took a bite. Her eyes widened.

"Is that-"

"Yup, mangoes, strawberries, bananas, and papaya with a little almond extract. I am calling this batch Tropical Fruit Basket. Wanna try one, Discord?"

Discord hesitated. Fluttershy smiled at him. "Try one! They are really good. No spice at all."

He gave in. "Sure, why not?" He took the offered cupcake and took a huge bite. His eyes widened and started to water.

Pinkie held out a glass of milk, which he guzzled. "Silly Discord, you should know that no two Surprise Cupcakes are the same. That one was my Red Hot Cinnamon. You like it?"

"I hate you so much, Pinkie."

"I knew you would like it."


	4. Animals

**I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I did writing it.**

* * *

Fluttershy glanced at Discord as they walked back towards his house. For the ump-teenth time, he rubbed his lips with his sleeve, trying to rid them of the Surprise Cupcake's sting.

She giggled under her breath. discord was a nice guy, much nicer than him. Fluttershy stopped in her tracks. Him? She fought to hold onto the thought, but it was gone, like water through sand. She rubbed her head. She had to remember.

She had to.

Barking drew her out of her thoughts. She looked up to see the animal shelter off to her right. She felt drawn to the thought of animals and diverted from her path to walk to the doors. Inside, she saw Applejack and Rainbow Dash, trying to catch Winona who was chasing a loose rabbit.

"Oh my goodness!" Fluttershy pushed open the door. The bunny saw the chance for escape and took it. He bolted for the door, only to be caught by Fluttershy's quick hands.

"There, there, little guy. You are safe." Winona skidded to a stop at Fluttershy's feet. The young woman looked down at the boarder collie. "Shame on you for chasing a defenseless little bunny. I know you can't help it, but what if one of you got hurt? Then where would the fun be? You should be more careful with who you want to play with. Understand?"

Winona whimpered what seemed to be a response, looking thoroughly shamed.

"Nice job, Fluttershy!" Rainbow Dash said.

"Thanks for helpin' us catch Winona." Applejack slipped a leash onto Winona's collar. "She usually does a pretty job on behavin', but today she has just been a bundle of energy."

"Well, I am just glad I could help." She stroked the startled bunny's fur. "Who is this little guy?"

"That there's Angel, more like Lil' Devil. He's a trouble maker."

"He isn't so bad," Fluttershy said.

"Well, I'll say. That there critter has given more grief than he is worth." Angel just snuggled further into Fluttershy's arms, relaxing as her had stroke his ears.

Applejack noticedthe change. "Ya seem to be really good with animals."

Fluttershy shrugged. "I suppose I am."

"The shelter's old worker is retiring soon," Rainbow added. "Maybe you could fill in until the town finds a new one?"

Fluttershy lit up. "I would love to!"

"Fluttershy!" Discord burst into the shelter. "Don't run off like that! You scared me half to death."

"I'm fine, Discord. Rainbow Dash and Applejack just needed an extra pair of hands to catch Angel here."

"Well, now that you have caught him, you can put him back in his cage. He seems to like you, and might go in easy with you," Rainbow said.

"Alright." Fluttershy followed the rainbow-haired young woman to the back. They found Angel's cage and Fluttershy put him in with ease. The white bunny looked up at Fluttershy with big eyes and gave a bunny sniff. Fluttershy's heart broke.

"Poor little guy! Why doesn't anyone take you home?"

"Probably because he has a reputation of being a pain in the butt to take care of and he has a tendency to try and escape," Rainbow pointed out.

Fluttershy looked back into the cage and put two fingers in to rub Angel's ear. "He doesn't seem that bad. Maybe he just hasn't found the owner he likes yet."

"Well, if you like him so much, why don't you take him home?" Rainbow Dash teased.

Fluttershy perked up. "That is a great idea, Rainbow Dash! Let me go ask Discord if he has a cage I can use."

Rainbow stood as an excited Fluttershy rushed past her to go look for Discord. "I wasn't serious," Rainbow said, stunned.

Less than an hour later, Fluttershy and Discord were walking into Discord's house with their newest roommate.

"Welcome to your new home, Angel," Fluttershy said, putting Angel into his cage. "Well, it will be home until I can find a place of my own. Maybe working at the shelter will give me the money I need to get my own place."

Discord started at this comment. "What do you mean working at the shelter?"

Fluttershy looked up at him. "Oh, I'm sorry. I meant to tell you earlier. Rainbow and Applejack said that the shelter worker is retiring, and since I was really good at handling Angel, they thought I could fill in until the town finds a new worker."

Discord wanted to slap those two. "You aren't ready to start working anywhere yet. This was only your first day out in town."

Fluttershy looked up at him. "Well, somebody needs to take care of those animals. I seem to be good with animals, so why not me? I won't over-work myself. If I need help, I will ask for it."

Discord found it hard to argue with her. Fluttershy's teal eyes were filled with determination and conviction. There wasn't any way that he could change her mind.

Discord sighed. "Fine, but I will be coming with you."

"Really? Why?"

"Well, accidents happen and it is good for a recovering patient to have a trained medical person nearby. Besides, I need to get out of this house. I am getting stir crazy."

Fluttershy smiled. "Thank you, Discord." She yawned into her hand.

Discord helped her to her feet. "You've had a long day, and it is getting late. Head on to bed, I will finish getting Angel settled."

Fluttershy nodded. Her perfect-pink lips opened for another yawn. Discord started leaning in, but stopped himself. What was he thinking? Fluttershy walked by him to the bedroom.

"Good night, Discord."

"G'night, Fluttershy."

The door closed and Discord sighed. He turned to the cage to see the rabbit staring at him. Angel at this moment reminded Discord of a protective older brother saying, "Watch your step, buster."

"I wasn't going to do anything," he retorted. He grabbed the food and water dishes and filled them up. "Yes, I find her pretty. I would be a dolt if I didn't. Any man with eyes in their head would find her attractive, but she is my patient and I don't date patients."

Discord straightened, realizing what was happening.

"I am explaining myself to a rabbit. What has gotten into me?"

* * *

**Please review! I enjoy reading what ya'll think**


	5. Nightmares

**Thank you for being so patient lovelies! I kinda got stuck in a rut and my schedule got hectic with graduation and the college stuff my wonderful daddy is making me do. Now that Dobby is free elf, updates should be more frequent.**

* * *

Fluttershy slumped against the closed door, breathing heavily. What had gotten into her? Discord had just told her to go to bed and the only thing she could think about was falling asleep in his arms. Fluttershy groaned putting her head in her hands. He was a friend and her caretaker, she shouldn't be thinking those things about him, especially when thoughts and feelings like those could put him in danger.

Wait, danger?

Irrational fear spread through Fluttershy as a faceless person overwhelmed her vision. She saw him standing right there in front of her.

"_You can't hide from me."_

"No, no! Go away!" Fluttershy scrambled to get as far away from this person as possible. She curled as far as she could into the corner that was surrounded by two walls and her bed. The dark figure loomed over her.

"_I will find you. You will be mine."_

Fluttershy placed her hands over her ears, but she couldn't block out the voice or the laugher. He got closer and the laughter became louder. He was right, she couldn't hide from him. He went with her wherever she went, and would always find her no matter how hard she hid. She had to keep running. She had to . . . she had to . . .

"Fluttershy?" Warm hands covered hers. Fluttershy opened her eyes to see Discord over her, worry in his eyes.

The frightened woman threw herself into her savior's arms and clung on for dear life. The nightmare or whatever that monster was, was gone. She was safe. No one would find her here. Discord was there to protect her.

"Fluttershy, what happened? I heard you scream. I thought someone had broken in."

Fluttershy shook her head. She didn't know how to put what just happened into words. Was it a memory? Or was it just created out of her fear of her unknown past?

Discord sighed at the woman's silence. Whatever just happened, frightened her beyond belief, He picked her up and set her on the bed. After pulling he covers over her, he turned to leave. A small hand stopped him.

Fluttershy looked up at him like a small child would a parent after a nightmare.

"Please stay."

Discord was frightened by this request. After what had happened earlier, he wasn't sure he could trust himself while she slept.

But something in Fluttershy's eyes made him nod and lay down on top of the covers next to her. The young woman turned so that her back was to him. Her head fit perfectly right under his chin, like she was made to sleep there.

Discord took a deep breath. Her hair smelled like flowers, earth, and the animals she worked with today. It was the most beautiful thing Discord had ever smelled. Something about it gave him peace and comfort. He loved this smell, just like he loved Fluttershy.

Discord started at the thought. He loved Fluttershy?

Discord felt Fluttershy's breathing even out, and he knew that she had fallen asleep. He tried to get up to leave, but Fluttershy turned and grabbed a fistful of his shirt, keeping him from moving without waking her. She sighed and smiled in her sleep.

"Disord."

Discord felt the walls he had built after Celestia crumble down. He thought back, but couldn't find the exact moment when it had started. It had happened slowly, then all at once. Something about her soft teal eyes, genuine smile, and quiet personality had torn down every single wall he had built to protect himself. He didn't want to be hurt again. To him, love was giving someone the ability and opportunity to destroy you, but trusting them not to. He had given that trust and it had been broken.

But as he watched this slight figure sleep in his arms, completely vulnerable and innocent, he couldn't think of doing anything else but giving that trust to her.

Discord reached up a free hand, and ran it through Fluttershy's pink hair. The soft, silky waves rustled quietly against the cotton sheets, and Fluttershy snuggled in closer.

For the moment, things were perfect.

* * *

**Are things about to go wrong?! Dun dun DUH!**


	6. Scarf

**I'm back! I am so sorry, Lovelies! I didn't mean to drop entirely off the radar. Things just got busy on my end with college class registration and the millions of other things that my family has me doing.**

**This is gonna be very short, but I promise that the next chapter will have lovey-dovey, goo-goo eyes and all that stuff. Hang in there with me.**

* * *

"Discord? Where did you put the bandage tape?" Fluttershy struggled to keep the injured kitten still.

"I put it back where it belongs," Discord yells from the kennels next door.

"It isn't there," Fluttershy shouts back. She looks again. A large hand reached past her and opened a drawer, pulling out the tape. Fluttershy's heart rate escalated at the closeness.

"Like I said, right back where it belongs." Discord said, his face inches from hers. Her gaze flinted to his lips, then away from him all together.

"Thank you." Fluttershy turned her attention back to the kitten, trying to calm her racing heart.

Exchanges like that have been happening more and more often after that night she had asked Discord to stay with her. She had woken the next morning with Discord gone, but he came back soon with a cup of tea, saying breakfast is ready. Fluttershy tried to place the look in his eyes, but couldn't find the right word.

Ever since that night, Discord has been more open with her and smiles more often. Fluttershy likes it. Seeing that man smile, makes her smile. It was a contagious smile. Not only that, it made her heart jump and skip.

But she wasn't naive and ignorant. She knows what she wants, but she just doesn't want Discord to get hurt if . . . when she regains her memory and leaves. Fluttershy's stomach sinks at the thought.

She doesn't want to leave. In the past few months, Ponyville has become her home. She knows everybody there, and she is even going to move into an apartment once she has enough saved up.

But the hole in her memory is too much to ignore. It haunts her dreams every night, and plagues her thoughts during the day. Who was she? Was her family looking for her? Did she even have a family? Was someone missing her?

Guilt fills her chest and sadness fills her throat. A single tear runs down her cheek. She couldn't ignore her past to enjoy her present and potential future. A future she wants to share with Discord.

She wipes away the tear before the man notices. Fluttershy finishes taking care of the small kitten and puts her back in her kennel.

"That's the last one," Discord announces as he closes the last kennel. "Ready to go home?"

Fluttershy nods. The aching in her chest as Discord called his house _home_ hurt beyond words. It was his home, not hers. Her home was locked away somewhere in her lost memory, but she wanted his words to be true. She wanted it to be her home too.

They grabbed their coats and headed out into the freshly fallen snow. Christmas was just around the corner. Christmas? Fluttershy panicked. What was she going to get Discord? He already had too many paint sets and idea books. She looked at her friend and saw him pull up his collar to shut out the cold.

The idea hit her. A scarf! She could make him a scarf.

Discord looked amused at Fluttershy. He was curious about that light that just came into her eyes. He had tried not to notice that she kept glancing at him through her long lashes with an inquisitive look in her eyes. Discord kept wondering what was going on in that pretty head of hers.

Six months. It had been six months since he pulled her out of the river, and he was no closer to finding out who she was than the day that he found her. Sadly, the man turned his eyes back to the road, turning up his collar to the cold.

He needed a scarf.


	7. Christmas Eve

**I'M BACK! I am SO SO SO sorry for my disappearance. The writing muses that be made me take an unwilling sabbath due to the fact that they didn't give me inspiration for MONTHS! But now I am back and with more ideas than ever.**

**Because of the lateness of this chapter, as I promised there is sappy romance and it is longer. Not as long as I had hoped, but oh well...  
**

**Enjoy!**

**I do not own MLP.**

* * *

Fluttershy carefully placed the handmade scarf into the gift box. She was proud of herself. It was perfect. She just hoped that Discord though so, too.

She glanced at the small note that lay next to her present. She picked it up. How could she be so naive? Discord would look at her like she was a child when he read it. Telling him her feelings in a note, just like a little schoolgirl. Fluttershy just needed to add the check yes or no boxes.

The woman started tearing it to shreds, but saw her feelings expressed into words. She smoothed out the paper. She had just put as much work into this short note as she did the scarf. No. She wouldn't give it to him, but she couldn't destroy it either.

Fluttershy set the note aside and finished wrapping the scarf. With one last ribbon, her eyes fell on the note again. Fluttershy walked over to her dresser and pulled out the journal she had been keeping since she woke up. She laid a kiss on the paper before slipping it between the pages, where it would stay until the end of time. A sigh escaped her lips as she closed the drawer.

"What has you sighing, my dear? I hope it isn't me."

Fluttershy jumped at the sudden voice. She turned to the man in the doorway, a hand over her heart.

"Discord! You scared me half to death! What did I say about sneaking up on me?" she nearly shouted. An amused look glinted in Discord's eyes.

"I did knock. You were just too busy sighing to hear me." Fluttershy blushed to her roots, turning a deeper pink than her hair.

"Is there something you need?" she asked quietly.

_You_, Discord thought. "I just came to ask if you want anything special for dinner tonight. Since it is Christmas Eve."

Fluttershy smiled, glancing at the package on her bed. "I am fine with anything, as long as you don't go overboard on the hot sauce."

Discord pouted like a small child. "You don't like my secret ingredient?"

"You nearly left me without taste buds when I tried your "Secret Ingredient Stew". I am pretty sure that I nearly drank all of the water in the county."

Discord smirked. "I told you milk and bread helps, but you didn't listen."

"Fine then, I am cooking."

Fluttershy stormed past Discord, who stood there smiling at her. She was so cute when she was mad. He heard pots and pans bang and clatter in the kitchen and winced. Discord knew that Fluttershy wouldn't purposefully ruin Christmas Eve dinner just to get back at him, but anything could be going through that pretty little woman's head.

He turned and picked up the box on the bed. It had his name on the carefully wrapped paper. He had an overly childish thought to peek at what is was, then rewrap it so no one was the wiser.

"Discord! You had better be not looking at what I got you! Because if you are, I will never ever speak to you again!"

Discord grinned mischievously. "Oh really? Well then I better rewrap it and place it under the tree so I can act all surprised tomorrow morning!"

He heard a pattering of feet then a wooden spoon flew passed his head. The man ducked and held up the wrapped box as a shield.

"I didn't open it! See! Stop throwing things at me!" Fluttershy glared at him and walked to retrieve her spoon. Discord walked out the door to place the box under the little tree setup next to his fireplace. He placed it next to Fluttershy's gift from Rarity, probably an original dress or outfit made by the diva. He had gotten presents from all of his friends, but he was the most excited about Fluttershy's.

He took out the small box that was in his pocket and opened it. The simple gold chain necklace with a small aquamarine sparkled in the firelight. Discord had bought it earlier that day with the intentions of giving it to Fluttershy the next morning, as a token of his love

"Discord?"

The man jumped, the box falling from his hand to the wooden floor. Fluttershy stared at the small thing, before bending down to pick it up. Discord could see the gemstone sparkling in her eyes. Tears formed in the corners of her teal eyes. Fluttershy forced a smile on her face and handed the box back to him.

"The woman who receives that is a very lucky woman." Before Discord could put in a word, Fluttershy returned to the kitchen. "Dinner will be a couple more minutes."

The rest of the night passed in tense silence. Neither knew what to say. After their Christmas Eve dinner was finished and everything was cleaned and put away, they sat down outside and stared at the stars. Fluttershy started shivering after a while.

"I'll get you a blanket."

"No, I will just get a jacket."

Discord stopped Fluttershy from standing up. "I'll get it for you."

Fluttershy sighed. "It is in my closet, and could you get my gloves as well? They should be in the table by the bed."

Discord nodded and went inside. He found the jacket easy enough, but the gloves eluded him. He opened the drawer and placed Fluttershy's journal on her bed and dug around. A soft rustle of pages and crunching made him look at the journal. Angel had opened the book and was chewing on a loose piece of paper.

He picked up the rabbit and wrestled the paper from between its teeth. "Come on, stupid rabbit. Let go!"

Angel seemed to roll his eyes and let go. Discord put Angel back in his cage, and went to return the paper to the journal. His name at the top of the paper caught his eye. He read the first few words and then collapsed on the bed.

_Dearest Discord,_

_I didn't know how to tell you, but I want to say from the first day that we spent together, I have felt safe and wanted with you. You make me feel happy. You always know how to make me smile. Even when you tease and joke around, it makes me happy. You are a wonderful man and talented. You put of yourself into everything you paint or draw, and it is beautiful._

_I realized these things from that first day, and that is when I realized that I love you. Even if I remember who I am, I know that I will always love you._

_Forever yours,_

_Fluttershy_

Discord stared in awe at the note. She loved him too. He knew his feelings and had hoped that they were mutual, but this was so much better. He carefully put the small note back into the journal and found the gloves. The rest of the night, Discord couldn't suppress his smile. When Fluttershy asked what had gotten into him, he said, "Just the Christmas spirit, that's all." Fluttershy left for bed not long after, and Discord made a beeline for the shed outside.

He dug around the old boxes until he found the right box. He ran a hand over the dusty top and opened the flaps. Inside were special mementos that belonged to his parents. That old scrapbook Dad couldn't get rid of. The dented coffee tin where Mum kept her button collection. At the bottom lay what he was looking for. He pulled out the music jewelry box. He ran his thumb across his mother's initials and opened the lid. Soft music played, bringing tears to Discord's eyes. Mum would always hum the melody when she put on her jewelry. What Discord was looking for was neatly placed next to his mother's pearls. He picked up the diamond ring with the matching wedding band. It might have to be resized, but Discord's mother had been so dainty that it might already be perfect.

Discord pulled one final item from the box. He smiled at the framed picture of his parents.

"Hey Dad. Hi Mum. It's been a while. I came to get Mum's ring. I found a wonderful woman, and I plan on marrying her. You would love her, Mum" Discord chuckled. "She bakes, cooks and sews all while giving me attitude and stubbornness that you said I needed in my wife in order to keep me in line. Dad, she loves the outdoors and animals. She works at the shelter. She even brought home a devil in the guise of a rabbit named Angel. Ironic, I know.

"I love her. I was stubborn and didn't admit it to myself for a long time, but now I want nothing more than to have her in my life for as long as I live. If you were here, I know you would love her as much as I do, and if I could I would march straight to her parents and ask for her proper. I wanted to tell you both. One day, when we have kids of our own, I can be as great a parent as you both were."

Silence rang in the shed. Discord packed up the box again, and slipped the ring into his pocket. He wiped away a stray joyful tear as he locked the shed behind him.

* * *

**So the necklace was originally the ring, but I then noticed that Discord didn't know how Fluttershy felt yet, so I pushed back the ring hunt and added the conversation with his parents. **

**Please review! I love reading all of your comments.**


	8. Christmas Day

**Alrighty then, Lovelies. I believe that you have waited for this chapter long enough. It isn't very long, but I don't think it needs to be any longer than this.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Fluttershy awoke to the smell of coffee and Angel tickling her nose with his whiskers. She scratched his soft ears then sat up. Stretching, she looked out the window to the freshly fallen snow. A perfect Christmas day. As Fluttershy stood up, her eyes fell on a neatly wrapped box on her nightstand. It simply had her name written on it, but she recognized the scribbled handwriting. Fluttershy carefully tore the wrapping paper, and a small piece of paper fell out.

_Merry Christmas. I thought the color matched your eyes._

Fluttershy opened the box and gasped. She pressed her hand to her mouth, tears filling her eyes. It was the necklace from last night.

Discord had bought it for _her_.

Fluttershy just stared at the present for a long time before she set it aside and stood up to get dressed. Maybe her yellow sweater would look best and it was warm, she thought. Fluttershy took her time brushing her hair and pinning it back, then opting to leave it down. Finally she took the necklace from the box and fastened it around her neck.

The nervous woman pinched her cheeks to put some color in them. She took a deep breath and walked out of the room.

Discord stood in the kitchen in the most ridiculous Christmas sweater ever. Out of all of the sweaters Fluttershy had seen, this one was the most chaotic. Fluttershy could hardly keep her laughter in. Her giggles made Discord turn around and smile.

"Morning. I see you are wearing my present."

"Yes, I love it very much. Thank you."

Discord placed a plate with bacon on the table and took the whistling kettle off the stove. "I found this candy cane tea in Pinkie's shop yesterday, and I thought we'd give it a try." Fluttershy smiled. Discord knew very well that she doesn't drink coffee in the morning and was always finding some interesting tea for her to drink.

"I thought we should eat breakfast first, then work through the rest of the presents. Sound like a plan?"

Discord set a mug in front of Fluttershy, making her look up. Their eyes met and Fluttershy felt her heart quicken. She couldn't place the look in Discord's eyes, but she liked it very much. She looked away blushing.

"Yes, it does."

* * *

Discord wrapped his new scarf around his neck a little tighter. Fluttershy said that they had run out of sugar for the pies, so Discord had to make a sugar run into town. The day was going perfectly, except for the sugar part, and Discord was putting the final touches on his plan for tonight. He was determined to make it perfect.

Fluttershy pushed aside the curtain to see if Discord was far enough away, then she bolted for her room. She dug out her journal and pulled out the note. Glancing at the words, Fluttershy pushed away any fear she might have. Discord had to know how she felt. She folded it up and run back into the kitchen. The roll of plastic wrap and aluminium foil were found and the small note was well wrapped. Digging around under the sink she pulled out the bag of sugar and made fast work of the pies. Grinning at her genius, Fluttershy gently pushed the small package into the pumpkin pie and placed it in the oven with the apple and pecan pies. The pies were filling the kitchen with the sweetest of smells by the time Discord came back.

"I thought we didn't have sugar?"

"I found the bag buried under the box of Tabasco and pancake batter. Well, at least now we have an extra bag."

Discord knew as soon as she looked away that she had sent him on the sugar run to get him out of the house. He narrowed his eyes. What was she up to?

Night had fallen. The fire was blazing the fireplace and Discord knew it was time. He turned to Fluttershy and opened his mouth to speak.

Fluttershy stood up. "Would you like some pie?"

Discord internally sighed. "Yes, can I get pumpkin with extra whip cream?"

"Sure, be right back." Fluttershy disappeared into the kitchen and Discord let his head fall onto the back of the couch.

_Come on, Discord. You can do this. You are only telling the woman of your dreams that you love her. What could possibly go wrong?_

Fluttershy came back with two plates, pumpkin pie on one and apple on the other. She handed Discord's plate to him. Discord nodded and started to put his plate on the coffee table.

"You might want to eat it before the whip cream melts."

Now Discord was seriously thinking something was fishy. He dug his fork in for a huge bite and swallowed it whole. Something stuck in the back of his throat, making him cough, but the coughing didn't dislodge the foreign object. He took a deep breath and tried again. Fluttershy started pounding on his back. With the extra force a small silver packet landed on Discord's pie plate.

"How'd that get in there?"

Fluttershy shrugged. "Maybe it fell in when I wasn't paying attention." A glimmer in her eye said that she knew exactly how it got in the pie.

Discord did his best not to glare. Later, he was going to have a serious talk with Fluttershy about the hazards of putting non-edible and non-dissolvable things in food. He pick up the silver packet.

The tea kettle started whistling and Fluttershy got up to take it off. Discord examined the small packet and started to unwrap it. A piece of paper lay in the middle and he unfolded it.

Discord smiled at the words. Fluttershy had decided to tell him how she felt and beat him to the punch. He smiled as he turned to look at Fluttershy. She stood in the doorway, not quite meeting his gaze.

"I know it is really childish, but I don't think I could have told you any other way. I didn't know that you would almost choke on it! I wouldn't have put in the pie if I had known that. I am so sorry! If you don't feel the same way, that's fine too. If I misinterpreted the meaning of the necklace, then I am sorry. I know I am not all that pretty, nor really smart as I almost killed you with my love confession, but every word in there is true, and I meant every word of it."

Fluttershy took a deep breath and looked up expectantly. Discord smiled and stood up.

"Close your eyes."

Fluttershy gulped and closed her eyes. She felt Discord's warm hands lift up her left hand and a cool band of metal slide onto her ring finger. Her eyes flew open, her free hand flying to her mouth. The surprised woman looked up to the man whom she just confessed to.

Discord brushed a stray hair away from her face. "I found out that I loved you months ago. I didn't know if you felt the same, so I kept quiet. I found the note you just about killed me with last night when I was looking for your gloves. I did not dig through your journal. Angel was eating it and I saved it." He held up her hand. "This was my mother's. I would not, and now cannot picture anyone else wearing it, except you. If you want, I want it to be yours for as long as you live, if that is with or without me. It is yours."

Fluttershy was speechless. Tears filled her eyes. She had never felt so happy, so loved. Without saying anything, she just nodded her head. Discord's smile widened, if that was even possible and he leaned in and kissed Fluttershy for the first time.

* * *

**Something had to go wrong, and unintentional murder attempt by love confession seemed to fit the bill quite well. Oh well, all's well that ends with love and laughter.**


	9. Weddding Taboos!

**Let the lady mischief begin!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"HE WHAT?!" Pinkie Pie screeched.

Rarity squealed. Applejack and Twilight hugged Fluttershy. Rainbow Dash was standing off to the side, muttering to herself.

"I will not cry. I will not cry. I will not cry. I will not… Oh, come here!" She joined the hug, happy tears welling in her eyes. "I am so happy for the two of you, and it was about time too."

Rarity grabbed the newly engaged woman's hand and stared intently at the ring. "He must have spent a fortune on this."

Fluttershy blushed. "It was his mother's."

The group of women stared at her. "His mother's?" Twilight asked.

Rainbow frowned in confusion. "His parents live in New York. They haven't been to town in years."

Fluttershy shook her head. "They died in an accident coming to visit Discord five years back. He kept all of their stuff in his shed and didn't say anything. He didn't want a pity party or anyone's sympathy."

Rarity nodded. "That sounds like our Discord."

Pinkie seemed deflated. "We never knew."

The group grieved for a moment then smiled.

"Well, at least we have something to remember her by," Twilight said.

"Yes," Rarity said. "We have something old. Now for something new. Fluttershy, there is this gown that has been sitting in the back of my shop that is fresh off my sewing machine that I believe will look stunning on you!"

"Oo! Oo! Oo!" Pinkie said, bouncing. "Add a blue sash for something blue!"

"Now for something borrowed." Twilight said, tapping her chin. "Well, we have a little time to think of that one. When do you want to tie the knot?"

Fluttershy lit up. "I always wanted my wedding to be in June, for a bride that marries in June, will forever a bride."

Rarity beamed. "Perfect!"

Applejack put her arm around Fluttershy. "And I know that the apple trees will be bloomin', so you can have your weddin' at the farm. Granny and I will be more than happy to do the cookin' to."

Pinkie jumped on the two. "Me three! Me three! I will make that best wedding cake this town has ever seen!"

Fluttershy started laughing. "I haven't been engaged for more than a day and most of my wedding is already planned.

* * *

**I hope ya'll enjoyed that fun little chapter. I love all the old wedding tabboos! It seemed like a good place to start planning a wedding. There are still more chapters to come with some answers to some questions ya'll have been asking, but I wanted to make an announcement.**

**After I finish _Memories_, I will not be writing any MLP Fanfics for an unknown amount of time. I won't disappear. I will just be writing for other TV shows, some books and movies. I hope you get a chance to read some of those stories, and if the writing powers that be give me inspiration, I will give everypony another MLP story. Maybe a romance between Twilight and Flash or Applejack and Spike, who knows!**


	10. Small World

**TIME SKIP! It is now June, and I am sorry, but there isn't going to be any nit picky details about the wedding. I just kinda glaze over it. **

**Celestia finally makes an appearance, a****nd also . . . . time for things to get turned upside down!**

**(Warning some sexual references in this chapter! BE FOREWARNED!)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

A tall beautiful woman stood in the skyscraper window, staring at the people below. She brushed her shimmering hair behind her ear and sighed

"I know that sigh, Sister. You want to go back to the country." A darker woman stepped up to the window.

"Yes, Luna. This city is getting on my nerves. I want silence again."

"Me as well, Sister. When will _he_ give you your next vacation?"

The taller woman shrugged. "Not for a few months. Maybe we will be able to go next summer, when the orchard trees are blooming."

Luna shut her eyes and smiled. The memory of the soft pink petals falling softly to the ground made her sigh in longing. She missed home. Luna opened her eyes to look at her sister.

"Maybe you will be able to patch things up with Discord, Celestia. You didn't leave on the best of terms exactly."

Celestia shrugged. "More than likely not."

The door burst open before either woman could say anything else.

"I hate this place!" The young man yelled, brushing all of the papers off the desk and throwing a chair. Celestia and Luna stared, unsure of what to do.

The man looked up. "Get me away from here."

"Yes, Mr. Blue Blood. Anywhere in particular?" Celestia asked.

"Anywhere! Just get me away from all of the douchebags that are my partners."

"Yes, Mr. Blue Blood. Our home town is beautiful this time of year and is rather secluded. Would that be acceptable?" Luna suggested.

"Yes, as long as I have room service and a fast computer you can take me to the middle of the Amazon."

The women left to make plans, and a gentleman walked in.

"Blue Blood, we need to talk."

The younger man huffed and sat down. "Not now, Fancypants. I am leaving as soon as the girls come back with plane tickets. I don't want to hear anymore criticism on how I run my father's company, or about my fiancé's sudden disappearance. My darling will return from Paris when she is finished with her bridal shopping."

Fancypants' eyes narrowed. He knew very well that Bllue Blood's fiancé wasn't in Paris and that she would not be coming back at all. She had gotten on his nerves for the last time. Poor girl was forced into courtship with this spoiled brat, a pawn in a larger game.

"I don't care what you want to hear, Blue Blood. We have been friends since boarding school and you know well as I that forcing this project through will be the end of Mortifero Consolidate. You need to listen to reason-"

"Reason?!" Blue Blood stood up and grabbed Fancypants by his collar. "I believe that this new project will change the world! Now do your job and start working on it!"

Fancypants was pushed back. He straightened his shirt. "I won't sit back and watch you destroy what your father created. No matter what you say, I am walking out that door and never stepping foot in this building again until you see sense. When you see the error of your ways, notify my secretary."

Fancypants turned and opened the door. A sharp thud sounded next to his head. He looked up to find Blue Blood's silver letter opener embedded in the oak door, inches from his ear.

"You never were a good shot, Blue Blood. Goodbye."

The office was silent. Blue Blood stood frozen in anger. He picked up his laptop and threw it to the ground. He brought the heel of his designer leather shoe down on the machine again and again, shattering it to pieces.

A frightened gasp came from the door. Luna stood there pale, gazing at the scene in front of her.

Blue Blood stood straight and pushed his awry hair back into place. He stepped over the computer, like it wasn't there and went to stand inches from the frighten woman.

"Is the jet ready?"

* * *

Fluttershy couldn't stop smiling at her new husband. Everything couldn't have been more perfect, even the part where Pinkie was crying so loud that no one could hear the minister. The wedding guests were dancing or were earing cake at their tables, enjoying the beautiful June afternoon.

Fluttershy felt lips nibble at her neck and she giggled, playfully slapping her husband.

"Discord, not now."

"Well, then!" Discord sat back with a over dramatic look of indignation. He look at his watch. "Our plane leaves in a few hours. Shall we finish up the party and get the rest of our things packed?"

Fluttershy nodded. They were going to California for their honeymoon, traveling up and down the coast for a month. The new bride couldn't be more excited.

Pinkie announced that the couple was leaving and for everyone to get their bubbles ready. Discord and Fluttershy ran through the blizzard of bubbles to the car and drove back to their house.

Fluttershy giggled as Discord carried her through the door.

"Welcome home, Mrs. Discord."

"Good to be home, Mr. Discord."

Fluttershy went to change and finish packing. Fluttershy came out slightly annoyed. Discord kissed her.

"What's wrong, my sweet?"

"I forgot to pick up my prescription at the pharmacy yesterday."

"The birth control?"

Fluttershy nodded. The new couple had decided to wait a year or two before trying to have children. Fluttershy slipped on her flats and grabbed the keys.

"I will be back before you start to miss me."

Discord swooped in and kissed his wife again. "Too late. I already do."

Fluttershy returned the kiss, then headed into town.

* * *

"Are you sure the hotel does room service? This town doesn't even have a traffic light."

Celestia did her best not to groan. "Yes, it does and it has the best Internet connection in town. You will be quite comfortable."

The car pulled into the hotel parking lot and everyone got out. Blue Blood sniffed the air then put on his aviators. He started walking to the front doors when he stopped. It couldn't have been. He took a few steps closer and looked again. It was. There was no mistaking that long pink hair.

His fiancé was alive.

* * *

The pharmacist handed Fluttershy the bag with a wink. "It takes a full two hours for the pill to take effect, so you two lovebirds will have to hold off until then."

Fluttershy blushed. "The plane ride alone is three hours."

She waved goodbye and headed for the back. She had parked in the shelter parking lot, which was behind the pharmacy, so that she could make sure that Derpy had everything under control before she left. As Fluttershy was putting the bag in her purse. A hand covered her mouth and clamped her arms to her sides.

"Quickly before anyone sees," a voice hissed. Fluttershy froze in fear. It was the voice that haunted her dreams for months. She was thrown into a car. The car pulled away and Fluttershy looked up terrified.

Blue Blood smiled at her. "Hello, dearest. Did you miss me?"

* * *

**SEE! I didn't use Jack! Poor guy isn't bad, just misunderstood. Much like Loki! *fangirls***

**Anywho, we finally get to see what actually happened to Fluttershy in the next chapter.**


	11. Reminisce

**Another short chapter, but it explains what happened to Fluttershy, which I think most of you lovelies probably figured out.**

**Warning: domestic violence and assault ahead in the next few chapters.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Fluttershy tried to melt into the car's leather seating. Her fear, long forgotten, came rushing back in full throttle. She was on the verge of a panic attack. Her throat was paralyzed with fear, she couldn't even scream.

"Oh, don't be like that, sweeting." Blue Blood reached over and stroked her hair, then grabbed a fist full of it and pulled her close to him. "You don't even have the brains to stay dead now do you?!"

Blue Blood's twisted face inches from hers, her memories came flooding back.

She was Fluttershy Dumán, heiress to Filthy Rich's billion dollar fortune and industry. Reclusive and rarely seen at parties, she is not well known by the public. She gives what she can to the people who need her money the most without drawing the attention of her poverty-phobic handlers. Three years ago, her engagement was arranged with Blue Blood Mortifero, very well known for his temper, his parties and his player ways. What was not well known was that he was a terrible businessman and was on the edge of losing his father's company. Fluttershy's money would support his lavish partying lifestyle for the rest of his life, if he learned how to duel it out right.

At their tenth engagement party, on a three month yacht cruise not far up the river from Ponyville, Fluttershy had had enough. She told Blue Blood as much and he became livid. He had thought that Fluttershy would be a good trophy wife, no interfering with his lifestyle or multiple affairs.

Fluttershy remembered the feel of his necktie has it tightened around her neck, then the boat was gone and she was in the water.

Fluttershy snarled. "You tried to kill me you bastard!"

Blue Blood punched her jaw. "And would have succeeded if you had breathed in some more water." He released her hair and threw her back into the opposite chair. "Doesn't matter. You just decided that you couldn't stand to be away from me another minute and returned from Paris. We are getting married next week."

Fluttershy grinned, wiping a bit of blood from her mouth. "You can't marry an already married woman."

Blue Blood stare nearly froze Fluttershy. "What did you say?"

Fluttershy sat up straighter and crossed her arms, making her ring easily seen. "You, Blue Blood, can't marry an already married woman. You are a day too late."

A fist connected with Fluttershy's temple and she was knocked unconscious.

* * *

Celestia answered her ringing phone.

"Mr. Blue Blood, you room is ready for you, sir."

"_Change of plans, Tia darling. We are going home. I have a wedding to plan. My beloved fiancé just called me, saying that she would be stateside within the next few days. Meet me back at the office bright and early tomorrow morning."_

"But, sir-"

"_No buts, my dear. I will see you tomorrow or tonight if you hurry."_

Celestia stared at her phone. Blue Blood had made his intentions towards her clear. It was her turn to be his new toy. Celestia thrust the phone back in her purse. _Never, Blue Blood_, she thought. She had her pride and he wasn't going to take it from her.

* * *

Discord stared at the door, starting to worry. Fluttershy should've been back fifteen minutes ago. He picked up the landline and dialed the pharmacy.

"Yes, Fluttershy came and got her prescription then left right after."

Discord paced his kitchen. "I know this is a long shot, but can you see if the truck is still back there?"

"Sure."

A few minutes later, the pharmacist said that it was gone.

"Thanks for your time."

"Anytime, Discord. She will turn up, she more than likely got caught up talking with one of the lovely ladies of the town."

Discord laughed half-heartedly. That had to be it.

* * *

Fluttershy woke up in an airplane seat. She tried to stand up, but she was tied to the seat.

"I had to make sure that you wouldn't try and hijack the plane. Champagne?"

Fluttershy spat at Blue Blood. "Take me back. My _husband_ is expecting me."

"Ah, yes your beloved Discord. Pardon the intrusion, but I asked around. Right now, I have one of my men tailing him ready to have a nice chat with him if you do anything that upsets me."

Fluttershy instantly got a mental image of Discord being shot and killed. Tears ran down her face.

"Good girl. Now, we are going to give you a few days to let the bruises from your accident heal, then we are going to take a lot of pictures of our lovely reunion to go on every news website and paper there is. Have I made myself clear?"

Fluttershy didn't make any sound or movement. He had beaten her.

* * *

**I made Fluttershy just a little stronger personality wise once she got her memory back just to add to the conflict to make it more of an even footing.**


	12. Broken Hearts

**Well, I have sad news lovelies, we get to see Discord's heart broken once again.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Applejack, Twilight, Rainbow and Pinkie all pushed into Discord's house.

"Have you found anything?" Pinkie demanded. Discord shook his head. Fluttershy had now been missing for a week. She had just vanished.

Rarity came running into the cabin and placed her laptop onto the kitchen table. "You need to see this. I was skimming the web for anything on Fluttershy and I found this. "Heiress returns to the States for wedding of the decade." I thought I could see some of her clothes to use as inspiration for my new line, and this came up." She turned the screen so everyone could see. It was Fluttershy walking hand and hand with an obviously wealthy man. She clicked for the next picture, and Discord's heart twisted.

Fluttershy was kissing that same man.

"Who is he?"

Rarity looked down. "His name is Blue Blood Mortifero, the wealthy CEO of Mortifero Consolidate, player and party-boy. He announced his engagement to an equally wealthy heiress, Dumán if I remember correctly, three years ago. His fiancé left for Paris around the same time you found Fluttershy."

The room was dead silent. Discord walked to the edge of the room and punched the wall, making a hole. All five women looked at the hurting man with sympathy.

"When is the wedding?" Discord asked coldly

Rarity tapped at the computer. "This Friday. The location is unknown. It is supposed to be a small affair. Surprising seeing as how everything else in this engagement had been one big party after another."

Discord grabbed his jacket and stormed out of the house. Twilight looked at the door where Discord had left.

"Has she made any statement or is there any news of her trying to leave Blue Blood?" Rainbow asked.

Rarity shook her head. "That was the first thing that I looked for, nothing. I asked around about that day. Mrs. Cake said that she saw Blue Blood in town the day Fluttershy disappeared."

Twilight turned to her friend. "How on earth could he have been here? This place is basically off the maps."

Rarity looked down. "Mrs. Cake also said that Celestia had been booking a suite for one Mr. Mortifero."

Twilight paled. "Celestia was here?"

Rarity nodded. "She left the next day."

* * *

Fluttershy rubbed her ring finger. Blue Blood's ring lay across the room on the floor. She pulled out the chain that lay on her neck and slipped on the ring that hung there. She had been able to convince Blue Blood to let her keep the ring as long as it never saw the light of day again.

Tears started to run down her face. She missed her husband and she hurt even more that he had more than likely by now had seen the pictures of her and Blue Blood. She felt so empty.

A knock on the door startled Fluttershy. She hurried to retrieve Blue Blood's ring and put it back on.

"Come in."

Blue Blood strutted in, a tall beautiful woman behind him.

"Only a day until our happy day. I sent invites out to a few reporters to cover the wedding. I thought about sending one to your lover, but that seemed a little too cruel, don't you think?"

"Yes, dear," Fluttershy said, flatly.

"Cheer up, darling." Blue Blood walked over to Fluttershy and pulled her to her feet. A hand rested on her ribs and pressed. Fluttershy cried out in pain as Blue Blood pushed on the ribs he had broken the previous day.

Celestia shifted from foot to foot as she saw Blue Blood torture the poor girl. A few minutes later, Blue Blood had finished and left. Celestia rushed to woman' side and helped her to a chair.

Fluttershy's eyes met Celestia's. "How can you work for him?"

Celestia looked away. "I don't have a choice anymore. I didn't realized who- no, what I would be working for, and now I can't leave without putting my sister in his sights."

Fluttershy smiled slightly. "He has the man I love under constant watch to keep me in line. I have to play along if I want him to live." A hand pulled out the ring. "I miss him so much."

Celestia looked at the ring. "A old friend of mine's mother had a wedding ring just like that."

"This was my love's mother's. He said that he wouldn't, and now couldn't picture anyone else wearing it, except me."

"He sounds like an incredible man."

"He was perfect to me." Fluttershy started crying again. "I miss our little cabin and all my friends back in Ponyville."

Celestia was taken aback. "I thought you were in Paris until a few days ago?"

Fluttershy shook her head. "No." She looked over at the door and around the room. She lowered her voice to a murmur. "Blue Blood tried to kill me, and I was found near Ponyville by my husband."

"You're already married?" Celestia almost shouted. Fluttershy shushed her.

"Yes, Blue Blood found me hours after my wedding picking up something in town." Fluttershy looked down at the ring again, then back up with a confused look. "How do you know about Ponyville?"

"It is my hometown."

Fluttershy's eyes widened. "Wait, then that means… Are you Celestia?" Celestia nodded, and Fluttershy's grip on her arm tightened. "You have to get a message to Discord! Please!"

Celestia was confused at first, then everything made sense. "You married Discord?"

Fluttershy nodded. "We fell in love while he helped me heal. I know that you two used to be together then you left. Twilight told me."

Celestia stood up and backed away from the woman. This girl married Discord? When he had sworn that he would love only her? Celestia shook her head in disbelief and walked quickly out of the room.

She made a beeline for her office. She closed the door behind her. The phone lay on her desk. Celestia picked up the phone and dialed a familiar number.

"Dusk Books. This is Twilight Sparkle, how can I help you?" Celestia's voice froze in her throat. What could she say.

"Hello? Is anyone there? Pinkie, I told you not to prank call me."

Celestia hung up the phone. She couldn't face Twilight. She looked up the Ponyville courthouse number and called.

"Yes, there was a wedding between one Fluttershy and Discord almost eight days ago. A beautiful wedding and those two were so in love. I have never seen Discord happier."

Celestia gripped the phone tighter. "Thank you for your help."

She shakily hung up the phone, and sat down. Discord had never been happier? The look in Fluttershy's eyes when she looked at the ring Discord had given her came to mind. They truly loved each other.

"Something wrong, Tia darling?"

Celestia looked up to see Blue Blood leaning on her office door. He gestured towards her.

"You are crying. What is wrong?"

Celestia touched her cheek and found it wet. She looked up at her boss. "My niece was in a car accident back home. That was the hospital. Luna and I are her only living relatives besides her younger brother. I need to ask you for a short leave to go and take care of a few things."

Blue Blood came over and stood behind her chair. He ran his hands down her arms. "What do I get in return?"

Celestia held back her shiver. "I do believe that we have an evening date to plan after your wedding and honeymoon." She looked up through her eyelashes and tired to look interested.

Blue Blood smiled at the response. "Very well, is two weeks enough? That is when I will be returning from my honeymoon."

"That's more than plenty." Celestia brushed passed him and went in search of her sister to inform her on their "niece's" terrible accident.

* * *

Discord reached for the nearly empty whiskey bottle. It had done its job over the past two days to squelch the pain that lingered in his chest. A hard knocking on his front door made him bump the bottle on its side. He cursed and bent to pick it up. Discord's head swam and he ended up collapsed on the floor.

A pair of nice high heels filled his eyes. "Discord, you are an idiot." The drunk man looked up to see Celestia standing over him.

"What do you want? Careful what you say, I'm a married man."

Celestia kicked the bottle out of his reach and pulled him up onto the couch. "And it is because of your wife that I am here. She is getting married tomorrow and you are sitting here drinking yourself out of your pity party. Fluttershy needs you, and the guard that I had Pinkie distract isn't going to be entertained by her jokes and antics forever, so we need to go."

Discord glared at the woman standing in front of him. "Fluttershy left me to be with her rich, handsome fiancé. She doesn't want me."

"Yes, tell that to the bruises that she gets daily from said fiancé who pulled her off the street and dragged her back with him." Celestia pulled out her phone and pulled up a picture of Fluttershy's ribs and stomach. Discord grabbed the phone and flipped through the pictures to see the other damages that had been done to Fluttershy. His anger flared. He loved her regardless of what happened and any man who hurt her was going to regret the day he had been born.

"That bastard is dead."

"Good, that is the Discord I need." Celestia took the phone from him. "Now sober up. You have a wedding to crash and I got you an invite."

Twilight walked into the room with a camera in her hands. "Will this work, Celestia?"

Celestia smiled. "That will be perfect."

* * *

**Grrr . . . Blue Blood needs to get what is coming to him . . . but that is next chapter, so it looks like ya'll are going to have to be patient and wait to find out how Luna pulls the biggest, and best, break up announcement ever.**

**And by my calculations there is going to be one more chapter and then an epilogue *sniff* time flies by so fast. I hate ending a fanfic I enjoyed so much.**


	13. Code Name: Steal the Bride

**Last chapter big chapter then the epilogue! *starts crying* Maybe I can write a sequel . . .**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Fluttershy stood still as a maid put her wedding dress on her. Rarity's dress had better taste and looked better than this one. The ruffles were too much and the bodice hugged every curve for everyone's viewing pleasure. She felt like a prize cow on display rather than a bride.

"Ya look beautiful, ma'am."

Fluttershy forced a smile for the elderly maid. "Thank you, but it really is the dress."

"Ya make the dress beautiful, ma'am. Though a simpler design would have been a better look, pardon me for sayin'."

FLuttershy flashed a genuine smile. "No harm done. I agree with you. My fiancé picked the dress."

"But didn't you go to Paris to find a dress?"

Fluttershy started, and looked away. "Even then, Blue Blood picked the dress."

"Well, I hope he spills red wine on his suit because it's bad luck to see the dress before the big day."

Fluttershy laughed. "What is your name?"

"Apple Rose, my dear."

"You wouldn't be related to Applejack would you?"

"Ah, yes, Little Applejack. I haven't seen the girl since she was knee high. I am her great-aunt's sister's husband's niece."

"Oh dear. Applejack told me she had a large family, I didn't realize it was that big."

Both women laughed, but stopped when there was a knocking at the door.

"Come in."

* * *

"Do I have to wear the monkey suit?" Discord asked pulling at the suit's tie and collar.

Celestia fixed the tie for the umpteenth time. "Yes, or else you will stick out like a sore thumb. Now I was able to get you an exclusive interview with Fluttershy. Luna should met you to get you there. The guards will have you on their list, and as long as you avoid the main hall where Blue Blood is flirting with every skirt, you should be able to get in and out of their with Fluttershy with no problem. I will have a car waiting for you at the back."

"What will you be doing?"

"I will going to hand in my resignation, and then to the police with evidence for abuse and attempted murder. Good luck."

Discord pulled Celestia in and hugged her. "Thank you so much, Celestia."

"I am glad you found someone who made you happier than I did." Celestia pushed Discord away and swatted his shoulder. "Now go, she's waiting."

Discord started walking up the path to the reclusive, extravagant summer house. He made it past the guards with the invite that Celestia had been able to get for him.

"I was told I was going to be able to interview the bride exclusively?" Discord asked.

The guard spoke into his earpiece. "I have a reporter here saying he gets to interview the bride."

Discord felt sweat bead on the back of his neck. The guard nodded and looked at Discord. "They are sending Ms. Luna to escort you to the bride. You will get fifteen minutes, no more or else you won't be able to cover the rest of the wedding."

Discord smiled. "Thanks for the heads up."

Discord winked at Luna as she approached him. "Going my way doll?"

"Not the slightest chance, Romeo."

The guard looked at the two. "You two know each other?"

Luna rolled her eyes. "Yes, we went to school together as kids. This guy wouldn't stop chasing me or my sister. He is perfectly harmless, just a big flirt."

Discord winked again and gave an elaborate bow. "Shall we, Your Highness?"

Luna gave an exasperated sigh. "You know you are the reason I can't get a decent guy to ask me out?"

The two walked into the house and down the hall. Discord heard laughter come from what seemed to be the ballroom. He took a quick glance inside and saw Blue Blood surrounded by beautiful ladies and glasses of champagne. Discord's blood boiled. This guy hurt his Fluttershy and had the gall to flirt with other women? Discord was glad that Celestia was going to the police. This bastard deserved to be behind bars. Death was too good for him. Let's see if he is laughing when all he gets to drink is prison water.

Luna pulled him further into the house and finally to a door. He could faintly hear laughter behind the door. Discord took a deep breath and knocked. The laughter stopped.

"Come in."

Luna pushed open the door. "The reporter for the interview is here, ma'am."

Fluttershy cocked her head to the side. "I didn't know there was an interview."

Discord poked his head into the room. "It was a last minute thing."

Fluttershy's hands flew to her mouth. Discord stepped into the room and closed the door behind Luna. Once the door was closed, Discord found his arms full of his wife.

Fluttershy was crying, smearing her makeup, but she never looked more beautiful than she did now. He leaned down and kissed her thoroughly.

"What are you doing here?" Fluttershy asked when they broke for air.

"I couldn't let you get married without me," Discord joked. "Terrible dress by the way. Blue Blood's choice? Of course it is, who else would make you wear such a repulsive dress other than just to show you off."

Fluttershy laughed. "I can't leave. Blue Blood will kill you if I do."

"He has to find us first and he will have bigger problems on his hands like a lawsuit for attempted murder by tomorrow."

Fluttershy couldn't believe her ears. Someone cleared their throat and they turned to Luna.

"You two lovebirds have to get going before Blue Blood sends his lackeys." Discord nodded.

Apple Rose came and helped Fluttershy out of her dress and into other clothes. Fluttershy smiled at Apple Rose. "I will tell Applejack that I saw you."

"Tell her I love her."

Luna opened the back door, letting the two escape. Once the two were out of sight, Apple Rose and Luna looked at each other, then at the discarded dress. They smiled at each other as the same plan came to mind.

* * *

Blue Blood stood by the priest as the wedding march started playing. The doors opened and in walked his bride. He looked at her delicious curves and found himself looking forward to their wedding night. Fluttershy's face was covered by a thick veil as she walked up the aisle. Blue Blood looked closer at his approaching bride and thought that her hair was darker than he remembered.

Suddenly, his bride stopped and ran for the side window, the one over-looking the ocean about ten or fifteen below.

The bride stepped up onto the edge and shouted, "I would rather die than marry you!" and stepped off the edge. The entire crowd rushed to the window.

Blue Blood pushed his way to the window and looked out. His face turned purple as he saw Luna holding onto a boat in the water.

She waved. "Fluttershy sends her regards!" She blew a kiss upward to the furious man and climbed out of the water.

* * *

Miles away, Discord pulled into a secluded part of the forest. He opened Fluttershy's door and started pulling her into the trees. A quarter of a mile into the trees, the two walked into a clearing at the edge of a cliff. Fluttershy watched as the sun fell over the horizon in a beautiful sunset. A couple of boat could be seen on the distant waters, but other than that they were alone.

Discord pulled Fluttershy close from behind and buried his face into her neck. "I am so sorry that you had to go through all of that. I should've gone into town with you."

Fluttershy shook her head. "Blue Blood would have killed you then." The relieved woman leaned back against her husband. "I have my memory back."

"I figured. Being that close to that monster must've made it all come back."

Fluttershy's hand rubbed her neck. "I can see the look in his eyes when he tried to kill me. The pleasure in watching me struggle and fight for my breath. I realize that everytime that I had a nightmare, it was me reliving those moments." Fluttershy turned to look into her husband's eyes. "You know that I never had a single nightmare when you were with me. I knew I was safe with you, that I could trust you."

Discord placed his forehead on Fluttershy's. They just stayed there for a few minutes, relishing this moment in each other's arms. Fluttershy opened her eyes first and pulled Discord's lips to hers. Discord deepened the kiss and pulled Fluttershy close.

* * *

**Please stay tuned for adorable epilogue! And as I promised in My Love My Life, well for those who know that promise . . . ;-) I keep all of my promises.**


	14. Epilogue

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"_Today was the CEO of Mortifero Consolidate, Blue Blood Mortifero's trial for the attempted murder of his fiancé, Fluttershy Dumán-Discord."_

Discord turned up the radio and continued to cube the potato he was cutting.

"_The notorious party boy and player pleaded innocent, but even without Mrs. Discord's appearance before the jury, there was enough evidence to prove that Mr. Mortifero was lying when he said that his fiancé in Paris when in fact the injured woman was recovering in a small town down the river from the yacht where she had disappeared. It was there were a romance budded between Mrs. Discord and her husband, a retired EMT who pulled her from the frigid waters-"_

"Discord!"

Discord dropped the knife he was holding and rushed into the other room to his wife's side.

"Fluttershy, what is wrong?"

"Tina is making it hard to get up and she is the reason I need to pee."

Discord laughed as he helped his very pregnant wife to her feet. "You made me think that little Tina was on her way and nearly gave me a heart attack."

Fluttershy rubbed her swollen stomach. "Yes, she does have your patience, and that is reason there is a bag packed right next to the front door."

Discord watched as Fluttershy waddled to the bathroom. Two happy years knowing that Blue Blood couldn't touch them without instantly getting thrown in prison, not that had stopped the threats and vandalism of their house. Fluttershy, now aware that she had money, had the cabin upgraded, protected, and extended for future children.

In her absence, her grandfather's business had been taken care of by her good friend Tree Hugger, who had a really level business head on her shoulders and the company had flourished. About a year or so back, Fluttershy had signed over the position of CEO to Tree Hugger, officially leaving the business industry to become a wonderful stay at home wife, soon stay at home mom. Discord had found his calling back in the medical industry and was working towards becoming a doctor.

Discord returned to the kitchen and continued to cut the potatoes for dinner.

"_After an overwhelming verdict from the jury, Blue Blood Mortifero was found guilty and sentenced to twenty years in prison with possible parole after ten years. Mortifero Consolidate will be taken over by CEO of Canterlot Company, Fancypants Jacobson long time friend and associate of Mr. Mortifero, who just recently announced his courtship with a small town shop owner and seamstress."_

Discord smiled. Fancypants had come to congratulate Discord and Fluttershy's announcement of Tina. Fluttershy said it had been love at first sight. The two were inseparable and Fancypants and the latest fashion was all Rarity would talk about. Discord finished putting dinner in the crockpot and turned on the timer.

"Discord! Get the bag!"

The frantic soon-to-be father rushed around the kitchen, turning off the stove and unplugging the crockpot, making sure they had a house to come back to. Fluttershy came waddling into the kitchen her face slightly pale, breathing heavily.

"Hurry up, Tina is impatient."

Discord glanced at his wife and just stared for a second. He never realized how lucky he was. If someone had told him three years ago that he would be married to the love of his life and had a baby on the way in three years, he probably would have laughed. How ignorant he was thinking Celestia was the only woman for him.

"Discord, what are you staring at? We need to go or you are going to be delivering your own child here in the kitchen."

This snapped Discord into high gear. Reminiscing would have to wait.

* * *

**See! Tina made her cameo. I always keep my promises.**


End file.
